


work on me

by InLust



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Workout, alex is Ripped, arrow reference, bisexual mess sam, no one knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: Sam has an hour before her meeting with Spain and she goes to see what Alex wants





	work on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadWolf_TimeAndSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf_TimeAndSpace/gifts), [justanexercise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/gifts).



> i honestly just wanted a gratuitious scene of alex working out and sam gawking at her because #sexualtension - it may not be good but like....working out....
> 
> also this is an homage to that arrow scene where felicity walks in on ray palmer doing the salmon ladder #bringbackthesalmonladder

It takes Sam months to get used to coming to the DEO, but that doesn’t mean she always likes it. It reminds her of all the hours she’s spent there being examined and assessed. She hates doctors because of the needles prodding her, but she’s growing a distaste for scientists with their labs and microscopes.

Well, all except one, but Alex doesn’t really count as a scientist when most of the time Sam interacts with her for a case when Kara is off world.

Today isn’t one of the days she can spare extra time to save the neighborhood though.

“Alex, you can’t just send ominous text messages to me and expect me to come all the time,” Sam announces as she pushes into the weight room where they said Alex would be.

She half expects it to be empty just to add to her ire, but what she sees stops her in her tracks and unhinges her jaw.

Alex hangs from a pull-up bar hovering three feet off the ground facing the wall wearing a sports bra and tight performance shorts. All Sam can spy is the muscles rippling down her back, from her shoulder blades down along her spine. She can see every dimple and curve under the thin glistening layer of sweat.

Sam can actually feel her throat dry at the sight.

Alex is an agent of course she works out, but it’s completely different to see it in action. The way her muscle flex as she pulls up and her muscles relax as she comes down. Sam spies the fine lines down her forearms to her wrists as she tightens her lateral muscles and pulls herself up with ease.

“Sweet _fucking_ hell,” Sam can’t hold back her curse. “Are you _serious_?”

It’s then that Alex realizes Sam’s presence and she still hangs from the bar but she turns her head to regard Sam with a bright smile. “Hey there! I wasn’t expecting to hear from you until the end of the day.” Alex pulls herself up again with a low grunt.

The sound is almost pornographic to Sam’s ears and she clenches her fists beside her. “Can you come down from that? I can’t concentrate when you’re doing that.”

Alex exhales loudly before she drops down from the bar, squatting to lessen the impact on her knees. Sam tries not to look at how shapely Alex’s hips and ass are as she does it. “Sorry, missed practice this morning.” She turns around to meet Sam, grabbing a towel hanging off her water bottle to dry the sweat from her face.

“Alright, this is seriously unfair,” Sam exasperates as she sees Alex’s abs. There are dips and lines that Sam can actually see that she’s only ever seen on those stupid weight machines as an example. Her breath actually catches when Alex’s breathing causes them to flex.

“Huh?” Alex asks dumbly as she finishes wiping her face.

“You’re just-There. That. Muscles.”

“Are you having a stroke?” Alex playfully asks.

Sam is still staring at the vibrating abdominal muscles as Alex lets out a small laugh.

“Sam?”

Sam snaps out of her thoughts. “ _Huh_?” She sees Alex’s face pink from exertion staring at her in complete confusion. “Right--why did you text me?” She tries to regain her focus, forcing herself to stare at Alex’s face. “I have a meeting with Spain in an hour.” She crosses her arms, holding herself to stop from touching Alex.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to sound important,” Alex says, genuinely apologetic. “I just wanted to let you know we had your new suit.” She takes a big swig of her water and Sam stares at Alex’s neck, the way her muscles dip as she swallows.

Sam feels her cheeks warm because the only thought she has is running her tongue up and down the column of Alex’s neck.

“I understand if you have to go; it can wait,” Alex says kindly. Eyes trained on Sam to figure out what she’s thinking. “Really it’s no big deal.”

Sam huffs and she waves her hand in front of her face, feigning like she wasn’t just blatantly checking out Alex. “I’m already here, I might as well.”

“If you’re sure,” Alex carefully says.

Sam doesn’t say anything else and waves her hand for Alex to lead the way. Alex throws the towel around her neck and starts walking out of the the room. Sam just tilt her head, going back to checking out Alex’s perfect form. She doesn’t even realize the unconscious sway of her hips as she walks. Sam bites her lip as she follows Alex out.

_Damn, girl._

 

\-------

 

Sam’s eyes are on her very obviously. She can feel them raking up and down her body. Alex brings the water bottle to her lips as she walks out to hide the smirk at her lips, adding a bit of sway to her hips.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up nocteverbascio.tumblr.com


End file.
